


It Would Be You

by hmweasley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Established Relationship, F/F, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Trans Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Lydia wakes Isabelle from a dream where all of her dreams came true.
Relationships: Lydia Branwell/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	It Would Be You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> HM500 - dream  
> Banned Together Bingo - equality

The warmth that surrounded Isabelle alerted her that everything was a dream.

She was being inducted into the Iron Sisters, the highest of honors for a Shadowhunter woman to receive. It had been Isabelle’s dream since she was a child, when no one but her had known she was a girl. Her innocent admission of even having the dream had raised eyebrows and, looking back on it, had been one of the earliest signs for others that she wasn’t the boy everyone thought she was.

Despite that and various other hints, her parents and other members of the Clave had been no less surprised when she had finally come out as trans.

But none of that mattered in her dreamworld.

There, the only thing that mattered was that she was becoming an Iron Sister herself, and no one thought anything was strange about it. She was meant to be there.

Dream Izzy glanced around, taking in the smiling faces of everyone she loved. Her brothers, her friends, even Meliorn and Raphael. They were all there for the special occasion, for her.

Though none of them looked as proud as Lydia, who stood in the front of the group and beamed as if Isabelle had hung the moon.

A hand on Isabelle’s shoulder roused her from the dream. She came back to reality with a groan, blinking open her eyes to find Lydia gazing at her with an expression unlike the one she’d worn in the dream.

But there were no Iron Sisters to be found in their bedroom.

“Time to get up,” Lydia said softly, brushing Izzy’s hair away from her forehead.

“Can’t I sleep longer?” Izzy whined, snuggling up to Lydia and pressing her face in her neck. “I was having such an amazing dream.”

Lydia’s fingers buried themselves in Isabelle’s hair.

“What was it about?” she asked.

The memory of it made Izzy smile, and she pressed her lips against Lydia’s neck as if she needed to hide her happiness.

“I was becoming an Iron sister,” she said, one of her fingers tracing shapes across Lydia’s stomach. “Everyone was there, even our Downworlder friends, and no one cared that I was trans. For once, everyone was equal in the eyes of the Iron Sisters and the Clave. No one needed to be excluded, and everyone was happy for me.”

Lydia pressed a kiss to Izzy’s forehead and tightened her grip on her.

“That does sound amazing,” she said. “But if you become an Iron Sister, we can’t be together.”

It was a joke, but there was truth to it that neither could ignore. Even if the Iron Sisters allowed trans women to join, the rule against romantic relationships would stand, barring another momentous decision.

“In my dreamworld, that rule didn’t exist either,” Izzy said. “We were perfectly happy. Promise.”

Lydia laughed.

“If there‘s anyone who could make that happen, Isabelle, it would be you.”

Izzy raised herself onto one elbow to tug her girlfriend in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://forensicsisabelle.tumblr.com) if you'd like!


End file.
